


【translation】build me a city, call it jerusalem为我建一座城，名之耶路撒冷

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Word Count 10k+, was totally broken the last time I sent a request
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“人”衍生出人类，人类衍生出《人间故事》，后者不带一丝神性。人们对这些始自毒蛇与手持炎剑天使的故事趋之若鹜，无奈上界与下界却意兴阑珊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【translation】build me a city, call it jerusalem为我建一座城，名之耶路撒冷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [build me a city, call it jerusalem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358807) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> 这篇文不是普通的GO文，两人应该分别黑化与白化了一点。但写得太好了，就是意识流了点，翻得很痛苦。第一遍读的时候就觉得好牛掰啊，就是里面的典故没get到几个……
> 
> 本文的注释是参照作者的注写的，她的注几乎和原文一样长……
> 
> http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/49827167821/dvd-commentary-meme-build-me-a-city-call-it
> 
> PS：贴过来以后粗体就不见了……

 

【摘要】

“人”衍生出人类，人类衍生出《人间故事》，后者不带一丝神性。人们对这些始自毒蛇与手持炎剑天使的故事趋之若鹜，无奈上界与下界却意兴阑珊。

【作者注】

因为情节设置需要，本文包含众多对犹太基督教故事与主题的改编与重析。如果这触及了您的敏感神经，请不要读。

标题取自Richard Siken的诗《a litany in which certain things are crossed out》，一如既往的（此次尤甚），标题与正文都要感谢postcardmystery的启迪，是她使这篇文得以现世。

 

build me a city, call it Jerusalem

为我建一座城，名之耶路撒冷

gyzym

丽兹饭店的侍者绊了一跤，满盘的点心全撒在了桌子上。时间到底是1982还是1831，很难说，不过没关系，因为亚茨拉菲尔一个响指，烂摊子便消失无踪，两个响指，这事便从没发生过。

“ _Mensch tracht, Gott lacht_ _（人类一思考，上帝就发笑）_ ，”快走到洗手间的时候亚茨拉菲尔才面带微笑地回头瞥了一眼，抛下这句话。他每次都这么干，烂摊子收拾得差不多之后把克鲁利晾在原地做苦力，将他没用神迹彻底清除掉的、还沾在桌布上的鲜奶油污点搞干净。他可能是故意的；通常都是。

“呃，”侍者圆滑的腔调也打了顿，两次神迹实在过火，令他震惊得摸不着头脑，“那是什么意思？”

克鲁利叹气，皱起眉头，呷了口葡萄酒，手腕一抖，杯中物就变成了白兰地。

“不可言说，”他说，“意第绪语。”

***

之后发生的事说来好笑。克鲁利与天使那方的某人拉扯了起来；时间还早，发生在“安排”之前，所谓的“正人先正己”的情况。克鲁利不碰天使那方的人，作为回报，天使就不碰克鲁利，他不会用手碰他，看着接触之处被灼伤——这事后来的发展同样好笑。

无论如何，反正那人是天使一方的，克鲁利不知道他的名字、他的面孔，只知道他的 **神情** ，他步伐轻快，双手的动作透露着信仰。天使那方的人总是自知受到保护，总是被包裹在自身安全感凝成的厚甲之中，如果克鲁利脊梁够硬的话，他会指出这离七宗罪之一的“骄傲”仅有一线之隔。

但他的脊梁不够硬，不止如此，除了自我保护的本能和顺坡游走的倾向以外，克鲁利对其他事物都不怎么坚定，所以，如果不是那个陌生人先犯的他，他们定然相安无事。无奈对方进犯在先，克鲁利只好予以反击，否则一味退缩便显懦弱，结果，推搡变为拉扯，拉扯升级到有可能引发天使之怒的地步。

“放开我，你这个神经病，天都亮了，”最终，克鲁利喘息着说，“你到底要干什么，知道过会儿有多亮吗——对，对，走开，你赢了， **别** 缠着我了。你叫什么名字？”

“我是雅各，以撒之子，”这位……显然名为雅各布，以撒之子的人说道。克鲁利眯起眼。

“好吧，雅各，以撒之子——这名字真长，过后你恐怕得多想想——之前的事就当是玩笑，但如果你再碰我，小心吃不了兜着走，听明白了吗？”

“就刚刚博弈的结果来看，你威胁成真的可能性不大，”雅各，骄傲小混蛋之子回答。既然这样，他自找的。自我保护的本能纹丝不动，但克鲁利这一晚可过得够漫长。

“我想那事最后可有点过头了，”天使说，此时，雅各，以撒之子已经尖叫着跑得不见了人影，克鲁利刚把自己展开的零碎部位收起来。“其他部分倒不算出格。”

《雅各与天使摔跤》[1]，故事以这个名字流传下来；即便亚茨拉菲尔也看得出其中的幽默。

***

她比克鲁利想象中要小巧，深色的眼睛，过于单薄的身材，一个饱经漠视与风霜的生灵，她满头红发，手里的头发也是红色，是被剪下来扎成的一缕。她指节泛白，哭着，哭着，自从神庙倒塌便没有停过，恐怕从来就没有停过，这让克鲁利不禁思考，身为人类，经历千百次生命周期的跌宕节律，会爱与失去，会爱与 **索取** ，这些都是什么样的感觉。多年以来，那个天使都是亚茨拉菲尔，而今天他是主持审判的天使，双眸冰冷，双翼冰冷，弹指之间充斥着审判，像他曾经送出的那把剑一样燃烧着白蓝的火焰，想当年，克鲁利对这位天使的这一面是否存在还曾犹疑不决，直到某日他亲眼见证审判，可那些次从未如这次一般清晰，那些次都伴随着黑暗包抄光明，这次是克鲁利抱住了她，带走了她，他将黛利拉[2]这个名字从每本书中剔除，唯独拿《士师记》无可奈何，那是独属于天使的领域，已经，有段时日了。

***

第八日，上帝哭了。他们绝口不提这事。

***

亚茨拉菲尔在他身下扭动，皮肤泛起某种非人的粉色，从来就不 **怎么** 像人类，如今，他的双翼只若隐若现，比起羽毛更像由蛛网织就，在克鲁利精心保存的床单上铺展开来，他的模样看上去就像在当年雨中伊甸园边上时的一样，喉咙下方的凹陷构成一个选择乍看千种实则唯一的堂皇陷阱，没错，到头来选择从来就不存在，因为尽管天使满口“不可言说”，克鲁利也可以将“深不可测”挂在嘴边，因为自由意志偶尔拜访便好，他并无定居其中的打算，因为亚茨拉菲尔的双手在克鲁利的背上划出种种图案，同一双手也可以将这座城市夷为平地，可以将两人都带下地狱，他咬牙抽气，克鲁利则动起来，一下，两下，压住他，堵住他的嘴，尽情吮吸，吮吸，因为他知道那是什么意思，从来都是，比任何人都要清楚，知道其中真正的含义。

***

她名叫拨士巴，是个美人；这事克鲁利很久以后才知道，在一长串他并不配得到的——或者说，至少不太配得到的——嘉奖之中，她是第一个。无功不受禄并非他的信条，为此，他编造了一票谎言，既然慢慢悠悠地往下溜达严格来说不能算作堕落，那前后略有出入的真相严格来说也不能算作谎言；有些事情是后天促成，有些事情是先天使然，克鲁利介于两者之间，一向如此。

“天使，”几周以后，他再次遇到对方，覆盖鳞片的大腿之下，石头圆润光滑，城堡虽然已成一片废墟，但依旧是把凑合着用的王座。“想来你也不愿解释一下吧？”

“我不是非得跟你解释我自己，”亚茨拉菲尔说；“骄傲”，克鲁利心想，习惯性计数，一项小小的乐趣，他自己犯的是“贪食”，但鉴于他的身份，那根本连“问题”都谈不上。

“我只是好奇。”

“你们蛇一向如此。”

反正他最后也搞清楚了；大卫与约拿单的事迹[3]被口耳相传，从他们留下的废墟里扩散，编入歌谣，即便这首年轻的歌谣迟早会被归入所罗门的创造，但并不妨碍其辨识度。在克鲁利的记忆中，天使他从不对任何东西心软，但飞翔的时候，亚茨拉菲尔的双翼却将孤独尖利的呼号散布在风中。由碎片拼出结论并不困难，克鲁利不愿将之戳穿；他早就得到了教训，不是吗，一两次就够了。

***

“你拆了他们的塔[4]，”克鲁利说。

“恐怕我不太明白你的意思，”天使回答，他存心这么说，故意的；该死，那几乎有点 **好笑** 。

***

为了以斯贴跟亚哈随鲁，克鲁利徘徊在暗处，接着化作蛇形，缠绕在末底改最心爱的椅子上，冷眼旁观。这是亚茨拉菲尔的演出，他可以介入，但不是必须；看多了也就摸出了一套套路，比如，这次的故事会载入史册，流传下去，比如，亚茨拉菲尔牵扯根根细弦，如同弹奏一把神佑竖琴般自在，再说，哈曼也不需要恶魔帮忙。

“干得好，”亚茨拉菲尔在绞架旁对他说，“净给我添麻烦。”

克鲁利对此嗤之以鼻，伸手拽过一顶帽子，一顶随风飘荡的三角帽，浸透了郁郁不得志的阴霾，背负着莫须有的血腥罪行。他把帽子在手中把玩，磨平尖角，变成深色，然后戴上；他压低帽檐，让它盖过眼睛，尽量遮住阳光，露出一个狡猾的笑容。

“他妈的一点都不了解人类，是吧你，”他说，亚茨拉菲尔的手指抽动了一下；是“愤怒”咯，这倒是让人振奋。“没我的事，都是他的手笔[5]。”

***

是虚假偶像的缘故，克鲁利知道，是那事触怒了亚茨拉菲尔，一直如此；克鲁利没有忘记亚伯拉罕的癫狂，没忘记那是谁的手笔，是 **什么** 的手笔。但人类在复杂之余倒也纯粹，总在最浅显的错误上栽跟头，根本不劳克鲁利动 **一根手指** ；他只需隔林观火，在山峦间栖息，同时指望树丛不要被点着了就好。

这次是一头金牛犊，他已经见怪不改了；有时候，克鲁利纳闷自己为什么还会惊讶。

亚茨拉菲尔过了一会儿才出现，那边的狂欢还在继续，但树丛并没着火，着火的只有他的眼睛，他的 **眼睛** ，里面的火焰足够燃烧一百年，克鲁利知道那是什么意思，知道会是什么结果；他记得堕天是出于某种恶意，出于报复，所以他蛇行向前，将身体缠绕在亚茨拉菲尔的手腕上，根本没太多想（是 **根本** 没想）。

他并没有被烧灼的感觉，没有，不是真的有，早就不会了，但他的确有种被吞噬的感觉，因为亚茨拉菲尔大体依旧神圣，克鲁利大体依旧残破，残破的空洞可以被填满，如今填满他的是亚茨拉菲尔，他所有的正面和反面，他没有被烧灼但依旧 **疼痛** ，这比堕天还要糟糕，比堕天百回还要糟糕，而克鲁利早已习惯将本应爆发的尖叫压抑为“嘶嘶”的抽气，他缠在亚茨拉菲尔的手腕上，等待疼痛平息，因为他的肉体并非不朽，尽管原因不明，这件事却有必要，不是吗。

三天以来，克鲁利都缠在亚茨拉菲尔的手腕上，在米达伦为上帝代言的时候低下头，当利未族人[6]奋起清扫异教同胞时延后了自己的安排。他以一种冷酷的抽离视角看着“瘟疫”横扫小镇，用他灰色的手指触碰男人，女人与孩童，亚茨拉菲尔蠢蠢欲动，克鲁利缠得更紧了。

毕竟，天使依旧可以堕落。这克鲁利经历过的最严酷的伤痛早已过去。

这是他最后一次在接触亚茨拉菲尔时感到疼痛。克鲁利不确定那是因为他的神性增加还是减少了；他不确定自己想知道。

***

据说“人”是按上帝的形象创造的，这没错，却又错的离谱，从来如此，因为“人”按上帝的形象创造，仅有那第一次，但人类，小写的人类，他们开枝散叶，进化为某种更加恶劣的造物，人类是按人类的形象创造的，归根究底，是按那第一个“人”的形象创造，他忙于大啖苹果，却将自己形象的模板是谁抛在脑后。“人”衍生出人类，人类衍生出《人的故事》，后者不带一丝神性。人们对这些始自毒蛇与手持炎剑天使的故事趋之若鹜，无奈上界与下界却意兴阑珊。

若由他们来讲故事，若寂静之中可以采掘出一丝真相的话，事情会是这样的：他们也曾是朋友，路西法与上帝，在宇宙尚初的时候，他们一同周游，油嘴滑舌的时髦混蛋跟满口道德经的事后佬如胶似漆；人类俗语“骄兵必败”说的是外在的骄傲，而非内在的；黑暗之王跪在冥河边上乞求绝无可能得到的原谅。

克鲁利既不蠢，也不瞎，同样不疯；克鲁利知道“周而复始”这个词的意思，知道不可言说不是玩笑。他只是……好吧，他只是不愿细想。

***

“你要点什么呢，先生？”侍者问道，同一人，另一天，克鲁利管他叫上点心的，日子还是1831或者1982，具体哪个不清楚，撞上这样的日子、这样的面孔总是如此，亚茨拉菲尔甜蜜地笑了，这个几乎可以被称作假笑的笑容几乎被报纸挡住，报纸上有日期，如果克鲁利愿意，随时可以查看。

“他点茶，”亚茨拉菲尔替他回答，“加牛奶和蜂蜜就好，你觉得呢？”

“呵呵，”克鲁利说，“你还 **真** 会说笑啊——”

***

克鲁利只去过死海一次，花了整个下午徘徊在它边缘，打水漂，观察湖面漂过的游客，有的自己划船，有的乘坐游船。“战争”来这里了，安营扎寨，擦花墙面，把这里建成座行宫，如果真有这种东西的话；克鲁利在水面自己倒影的背后无意间瞥到了她的身影，后来在特拉维夫外又撞见过一次，这次他不高兴了。

他把一根手指浸入水中，只是试试，仅此一次，但带来的灼伤直到回去伦敦都没好，筋肉剥离，露出内里斑驳的真相，鳞片与烫伤（scaled and scalding）。亚茨拉菲尔看了他一眼，叹了口气，把溃烂的手指含进嘴里；手指拿出来的时候已经愈合如初，他看着克鲁利脸上的表情突然觉得喉头干涩。

“怎么，说说看，你指望会怎样？”听罢克鲁利畏缩了一下，别开眼；为历史书呈上又一桩未之谜[7]。

***

如今，他们养成了收集东西的癖好，时髦的车子和古老的卷轴，等待经两人之手提醇的美酒，还有手机、古老的记忆，以及地契。他们收集东西而不收集人，因为早已得到教训，知道频率会与日俱增，收集的频率，偷窃的频率，遭窃的频率，织就亚茨拉菲尔花呢外衣的纺线中有千重虔诚的色调，构成克鲁利皮衣褶皱的是琐碎罪孽的单调水彩色。

他们的癖好几乎、完全没有助益，效果恰好相反，最终，亚茨拉菲尔闭上双眼，仰起头，沉浸在马勒D大调第九交响曲带来的极乐之中；犯了欲望、贪食和懒惰的罪；说来好笑，真的，想想过去他是怎样看待虚假偶像的。

***

又是一个月黑风高的夜晚， **从来如此** ，只要有工作要做。克鲁利差点就会说这工作“非常糟糕”了，可惜这词太过人类，可惜这词的意思是“为糟糕的目的引发糟糕的事”。他在烂泥地里蹒跚前行，泥巴沾在他的靴子上，脚踝上，溅到他从不确切存在的尾巴上，当然，还有那天使，又是他， **从来如此** ，高高在上地飞翔，脸上挂着的笑容和千年前是如出一辙，如果他当年笑了的话，亦和他这天下午在书店里的一样，如果他觉得克鲁利承受的了的话，因为克鲁利蜕皮，从来都是，但亚茨拉菲尔却将它们穿在身上。

“你想从我这里得到什么，天使？”克鲁利尖叫，亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

***

工作需要些手段，好比研习击剑，但这想法产生于几千年以前，这个比喻在当初并无意义。上帝和路西法利用他，滥用他，就像他们对对方做的一样， **要更糟** ；克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔是两人手下最受信赖的排头兵，他们将一切异议都压在心底。

除了：“你觉得他知道吗？”亚茨拉菲尔过后问道，这恰是个不该问的问题，隐含着意志博弈中潜在的弱点。“说真的，芝麻大一点事；长远来看，他有多么的微不足道。”

“我觉得他是个人类，”克鲁利说。

“意味着？”

“ **意味着** ，”克鲁利顿了一下，拔下一支麦穗，看着它在他指尖枯萎、死亡，“无论真相如何，只要涉及他，世上再没有什么比他更重要了。”

***

他们最终定居伦敦，或者说伦敦定居在他们身上；巴比伦倾覆，罗马焚尽，伦敦依然屹立不倒，情况不太好，但比起它，他们的情况糟得 **多** 。亚茨拉菲尔买了间书店，克鲁利知道那是为缓和重写历史的冲动；克鲁利买了辆宾利，亚茨拉菲尔猜那是为钝化逃离的冲动。

天启没有降临，第一次没有，随后的几次尝试也以失败告终，化学物质和不流血的战争，核弹爆发被克鲁利咽下，小行星撞击被亚茨拉菲尔挥挥手化解。天启没有降临，但又的确降临了，只是一点；天启是克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔，伦敦在他们的呼吸之间幸存，贷出的活力盈溢在他们眉眼之间，低语着“来吧，来吧”。

克鲁利发现的比较晚，因为通常就是如此；睁一只眼闭一只眼，回避真相，这些事他驾轻就熟，都是些肮脏的人类把戏。百年以前他逐渐远离街道，因为他觉得好像所有人都看得出，好像所有人都知晓 **一切** ，他选择了闭目塞听；百年后他再次睁开眼，便立即回家将公寓点着，坐在地板上吸入烟气。

“你不觉得这有点没必要吗，亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔说，他迈着几乎无声的步伐滑进前门，露出一个温柔、哀伤的笑容，火焰自动为他让路。“有点过火了吧，你说呢？”

“我不说，”克鲁利，“你才是那个天天该死地 **说话** 的人，这话有假吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔只是发抖，坐倒在地上，用日益明晰的翅膀裹住克鲁利，悲伤流淌在他的眼中，他的手里，在他低语“要有光”便将该死的公寓用凝滞与寂静填满的齿间。

***

克鲁利搭上诺亚方舟，因为他看不出不这么做的理由；克鲁利搭上诺亚方舟，因为上次它还是艘 **小木筏** ；克鲁利搭上诺亚方舟，因为他接到指令，但这点只是礼节问题罢了。他在动物王国的各色成员中制造争端，享受这些简单造物的行事法则，它们弱肉强食的天性；他从船头爬到船尾，用柔软的下腹测绘蓝图，得出的结论是：这艘船装不下现在的货物。

天使在房顶，他当然在了。

“所以，大规模溺亡，啊？”克鲁利变为人形，这又何妨？“在我方看来，这惩罚未免有些严酷了。”

“ **彼** 方来做，非得让整个星球化为废墟不可，”天使回答，声音僵硬，假以时日，这也会从他们的记忆中消失。克鲁利听罢嗤之以鼻。

“抱歉，”他说，“我是看漏了什么不？眼前这难道 **不是** 颗化为废墟的星球？”

天使内疚地挪了挪，目光从病态的天空转向肮脏、凝滞的水面，这滩腐水已经平静了三十三天，昆虫泛滥成灾。“不可言说的计划由不得我们质疑，克鲁利。”

“别荒唐了，天使，”克鲁利说，舒展四肢，晒起太阳来，“那基本上就是我的全部 **工作** 。”

***

第十八次失败天启后一年的犹太赎罪日，克鲁利在最后的庙宇前找到头颅低垂、双翼折起的亚茨拉菲尔。如果克鲁利是个热爱建筑的人，恐怕会觉得它很美；但他什么感觉都没有，同时又有太多的感觉，他想起弗莱迪·摩克瑞[8]，想起他长久以来借来的生活，长到几乎变成了他自己的，可惜，可惜不是。

“啊，是你啊，”亚茨拉菲尔头也不抬地说，“你踏过门槛的时候没有感到过去典型的不适感呢；真让我惊讶。”

“哦？”克鲁利说，“ **是** 吗？”亚茨拉菲尔只好叹了口气。

“陪我坐坐吧，”他说，这不是个请求，再也不是了；也许从来就不是，当初不是，最后亦然，无论如何，无论他们在哪里。不管是不是，克鲁利都坐下了，因为，好吧。为了传统而传统之类的，事到如今，人类不还将“身陷爱情和战争的人不择手段”这句俚语挂在嘴边嘛。

万物归于寂静、凝滞，如同纵火后克鲁利的公寓，亚茨拉菲尔书店的里间。这是最后一座庙宇，伦敦的最后一座，全球的最后一座；他知道里面不是空的，但感觉恰恰相反，为了他们自身着想，这一刹那被拉长了，好比行刑前的最后一支烟。灰螨凝在半空，勾勒出滤过窗玻璃光束的轮廓，克鲁利的眼睛在墨镜后燃烧，和以往一样人类，即，一点也不。

“说来好笑，不是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔终于开口，突然握住克鲁利的手，又一次带来烧灼的碰触，但劲头过后就不同了，“如果我做错了，而你是对的？”

克鲁利回顾往昔：花园与炎剑，在她自己一手造成的废墟上哭泣的女子，端着一盘点心的侍者，节节崩塌的高塔。他追寻两人造就与拆散，售卖与偷窃，蹒跚走过的历史道路；牙齿嵌入他们用鲜血、浓烟与圣水写就的世界。

“天使，”他说，“哪一次？”

（完）

【结合作者注的译注】

[1]雅各与天使摔跤的故事出自《旧约·创世纪》。雅各是亚伯拉罕之孙，以撒之子。雅各意为抓住，因其出生时紧抓其孪生兄以扫之脚后跟而得此名。曾以一碗红豆汤换取以扫的长子名分，并骗得其父的祝福。之后怕被以扫报复便逃往外地投奔舅父并娶了两个表妹以及其妾，后携全家回迦南地，路上与天使摔跤，上帝为其改名为以色列。历来被尊为以色列的祖先。在与天使摔跤的时候，他秉承“你不祝福我我就不放开你”的流氓政策，现在要看就是碰瓷。想想他过去从哥哥那里骗得长子名分因而求到父亲祝福的事，这人就是个流氓。

[2]黛利拉的故事出自《旧约·士师记》。以色列人力士叁孙有上帝赐予的神力，却任性地娶了腓力士女子为妻，更耽于肉欲，将腓力士人黛利拉纳为情妇。因为叁孙的天赐神力，腓力士人耐他不得，让黛利拉设法套出他神力的罩门。叁孙开始并没说真话，但最终对黛利拉缴械投降，表示他的头发是他神力的源泉。于是黛利拉趁他睡觉割掉了叁孙的头发，导致他被腓力士人挖掉双眼囚禁。腓力士人想在神庙献祭时再次羞辱叁孙，于是把他带到庙里，此时，他向上帝悔改，重新长出头发，趁机抱住庙宇中的柱子，导致建筑崩塌，与敌人同归于尽。

本文的这个段落质疑旧约中将黛利拉妖魔化为妖妇的行为。黛利拉本就是腓力士人，她用美色导致敌人的覆灭，从本族的角度看她是民族英雄，根本谈不上“出卖”叁孙。倒是叁孙耽于美色抖出秘密沦为阶下囚，完全是自作自受.

[3]大卫、约拿单以及拨士巴出自《旧约·撒母耳记》。大卫与约拿单是好（基）友，约拿单是以色列王国的第一位国王扫罗的长子，也是王位继承人，大卫是年轻有为的将领（就是米开朗基罗雕刻的那个小丁丁大卫），曾击杀腓力士的将军、巨人歌利亚，一战成名。后来，他功高震主，约拿单为劝父王不要为难大卫结果差点被扫罗刺死（基本是因为扫罗觉得这个儿子胳膊肘往外拐，而且脑子不好使，大卫声望这么高，他自己的王储位也是不保的。那时候不是完全的嫡子继承，要看先知的意思，比如后文说的拿单）。大卫还破了扫罗借刀杀人的计策赢来了公主米甲。后来他因为以扫刁难流亡在外，米甲被以扫另嫁他人。再后来，扫罗兵败自杀，约拿单也战死，大卫对约拿单表示了深切的哀思，“我兄约拿单哪！我为你悲伤。我甚喜悦你，你向我发的爱情奇妙非常，过于妇女的爱情”。大卫在流亡期间还通过半要挟的方式娶了寡妇亚比该。最后，大卫称王，逐渐骄奢淫逸，窥见军人之妻拨士巴沐浴，起歹念招她入宫诱奸了她，后来更设计杀死她的丈夫。先知拿单预言“刀剑必永不离开你的家”，他们的长子甫一出生便夭折，大卫忏悔，神赐予他和拨士巴一个儿子所罗门。但家中的血腥并未停止，另一室所出的暗嫩王子设计强奸了异母妹妹他玛，大卫并未采取实际惩罚措施。这种不公使得他玛的亲哥哥押沙龙设鸿门宴当场刺死暗嫩，遂被放逐，押沙龙后来起兵，迫使大卫弃耶路撒冷而逃，入城后他轮奸了父王的十名妃子。当最终押沙龙兵败而死后，大卫依旧为他的死而感到悲痛。所罗门20岁即位时其实是得到了拿单等人的拥立，并非长子继承。当时与他争夺王位的异母哥哥后来也被他借口杀死。

[4]指的是古巴比伦王国始建，后经新巴比伦的尼布甲尼撒二世下令重建的巴别塔（96米高），与之一并建立的还有“空中花园”。起先攻下巴比伦的波斯王居鲁士并没有拆毁它，但后来的波斯王薛西斯（即下条注释的亚哈随鲁，亚哈随鲁是犹太人称他的名字）因为怨恨巴比伦人民的反抗，下令摧毁巴比伦城，巴别塔也因此被毁。巴别/巴比伦在巴比伦与中是“神之门”的意思，与希伯来语的“变乱”发音相近，加上尼布甲尼撒二世攻陷耶路撒冷，导致犹太人灭国，将全城犹太人掳到巴比伦奴役。在《旧约》中，尼布甲尼撒二世是上帝惩罚犹太人罪恶的工具。

而据《旧约·创世纪》记载，巴别塔则是人们傲慢的象征，诺亚的后代散播到各地，但担心上帝会再一次用大洪水淹没大地，无顾上帝用彩虹作为象征与大地立约，表示再不会用洪水惩罚人类的象征，由于语言相通，人们修建通往天堂的巴别塔也很顺利，于是上帝拆毁巴别塔，使得人们语言不通，于是高塔便修建不下去了。

[5]故事出自《旧约·以斯贴记》。亚哈随鲁国王废黜王后瓦实提，因为她不愿被夫君召到宴会上供宾客欣赏。国王于是在国内重新召选王后，被掳犹太人的领袖叫末底改，在宫中也有官职，他抚养长大的堂妹以斯贴被选中。深受国王宠信的阿拉伯人哈曼与末底改互相看不顺眼，哈曼坚持要末底改见到他时先鞠躬，被后者拒绝，闹到国王面前，国王让他们自己解决。后来哈曼又向国王屡进谗言，比如说犹太人建豪宅，直到最后哄骗国王发布赦令要处死全国的犹太人。哈曼通过抽签决定二月实行屠杀，还专门建了座绞架要屌丝末底改。以斯贴后来求情、找证据证明哈曼的谎言，国王大怒，用那座绞架吊死了哈曼。

[6]故事出自《旧约·出埃及记》。摩西去山上领十诫，需经四十日，族人们等得不耐烦便请求摩西的哥哥亚伦为他们造个神像，亚伦用他们摘下的金耳环，造了一个金牛犊。以色列人用金牛犊去代表耶和华，还说要在第二天庆祝“耶和华的节日”。他们在金牛犊前献祭下拜，吃喝玩乐，载歌载舞。耶和华看见他们做的事，十分愤怒，打算杀死他们。但经摩西求情放弃了这个想法。摩西下山后发现百姓围着金牛犊唱歌跳舞，非常愤怒，甚至把刻着十诫的其中两块石板也摔碎了。接着，他把金牛犊熔掉，磨成粉碎。摩西号召信仰上帝的人聚集到他身边，利未的儿子们都来了，摩西命令他们杀死其他拜金牛的人，一共杀死了三千人。

[7]死海与圣水：确切来说死海里的水还不算圣水，但约旦河的水是，而约旦河最后注入死海。约翰用约旦河的水给耶稣受洗，结果那里的水就成了圣水。

[8]弗莱迪·摩克瑞：皇后乐队主唱。

 


End file.
